The present invention relates generally to devices for generating and displaying time information and receiving transmitted coded messages, and in particular, to an improved displaying methodology for providing status information messages to a user.
Generally, devices for both generating and displaying time information and receiving transmitted coded messages (hereinafter "pager/watches") that display status information messages in response to a status condition are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,217 describes a radio pager with a visible indicator for displaying the number of received pages. Similarly, the design patent art is replete with pager constructions that display icons representing various status conditions.
It can therefore be seen that the prior art has recognized the need to alert a user to various status conditions taking place within a pager or a combination pager/watch. For example, representative icons may be displayed when a message buffer is full, etc. However, the known display methodology is deficient in that it insufficiently alerts a user to the particular status condition. Exemplary is the pager that merely constantly displays a battery icon to indicate a low battery level or an icon indicating receipt of a new message. Such constant and continuous displays without interruption may go unnoticed by the user. Likewise, other pager/watch displays may sacrifice one important display message for another. For example, if there is only one designated area on the display for status information, priority of displaying the messages becomes a major problem.
Accordingly, a device, which may be a pager, a watch, or a combination pager/watch that more expeditiously and effectively alerts a user to a status condition is desired. Similarly, it is also desirable to alert the user to the status condition in a manner that minimally intrudes on the user's ability to instantaneously obtain other information from the display. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide such a device that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies. The invention disclosed herein achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.